Women
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: SakuSasuNaru. Threesome. Yuri. A conversation about the female species, a battle of which gender is doing it right, a little game about who does it better, a struggle to keep their hands off of each other. NC-17


_Women_

by _Belladonna Andromeda_

-

Genre – Erotica/Romance

Warnings – Gender-blending (Sexy-no-Jutsu abuse), Yuri, Lemon, threesome

Pairing – Sakura x Sasuke x Naruto

Summary – A conversation about the female species, a battle of which gender is doing it right, a little game about who does it better, a struggle to keep their hands off of each other.

000

Naruto was a teenage boy. Therefore he had hormones. Raging hormones. He would find himself ogling all the pretty girls Konoha had to offer and imagine them naked. Now Sasuke, who had all the girls of Konoha chasing him, could've had a personal harem and yet he didn't even stare at a girl, _any_ girl.

But Sasuke was a teenage boy just like himself so he had to at least _look_. That's why Naruto decided to stare at/stalk the Uchiha until he caught him looking at a female. With interest. _Sexual_ interest. So far the only girl Sasuke had stared at was Sakura. But he only stared at her when she talked to him.

Then he even set up a scene where a hot girl would bend over, her skirt would fly up when a suspiciously sudden wind blew and even where she 'accidently' knocked into him so that he had to put his arms around her in order to keep from falling. But so far the only reaction it got out of him was a 'hn'.

Naruto was actually starting to believe Sasuke wasn't interested in girls at _all_. That would somehow explain why he insisted on battling all the guys. An excuse to feel them up. The pervert.

"Do you mind?", It took Naruto at least five minute to realize he had been talked to.

"Huh?"

"I said 'Do you mind', dobe. You've been staring at me for hours and it's getting annoying.", Sasuke glared at him.

Sakura looked at her former teammates, completely irritated. She could just _feel_ an argument coming.

Damn those two.

When Sasuke returned to Konoha after the whole drama was over with she had kind of hoped the two would get along better. They had lasted two whole days without fighting until Kiba decided to ask what had brought Sasuke back. Naruto had insisted that it was him who convinced the Uchiha to return, but Sasuke refused to admit it.

Sakura, who was still dealing with her more personal drama (_Handsome_ _Sasuke? Or Heroic Naruto? GAH! _), was not happy with their childish fights and had planned a sleepover at her house. They were sitting in the garden of her house, peacefully sipping their homemade milkshakes. But if Naruto continued to annoy Sasuke she feared her house wasn't going to stand for much longer. Stupid, _stupid_ Naruto.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, took a deep breath and decided it was now or never, "Ne, Sasuke, do you ever look at girls?"

"Of course I look at girls. I can't spend my whole life trying to ignore them, can I?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, do you—you know, ever look at a girl and think 'whoa, she's sexy' and stuff."

Sakura and Sasuke both gaped at Naruto as if he were crazy. Then Sasuke scowled and Sakura smirked. Lovely, _lovely_ Naruto.

"Why?"

"Because I've never seen you stare at a girl before! It's unnatural! I mean, I even caught _Neji_ staring at TenTen's cleavage!"

"Really?", Sakura butted in.

"Yeah." Naruto smirked at her, before turning back to Sasuke, who was still scowling at him, "So, do you?"

"Of course I stare at girls, but unlike you, I'm discreet about it."

"Oh really?", Naruto's smirk widened.

"Yes, really."

"Who did you look at then?"

Sasuke glared, "None of your business, dobe."

Sakura pouted, "Aw, c'mon, tell us. Who?"

"Yeah, teme, tell us."

Sasuke ignored them.

"You know," Naruto started with a mischievous grin, "I'm starting to think you don't like girls at all."

Sakura choked on her drink. (_WHAT??_)

"What??" Sasuke voiced his former teammate's thoughts, "You think I'm gay??"

"If you're not then prove it. Who did you ever look at in a sexually admiring way?", Naruto loved pushing Sasuke's buttons. Especially the anger, annoyance or raging fury buttons.

Sasuke growled then mumbled something.

"What was that?", Sakura and Naruto asked/demanded/screamed.

"I said 'Hinata'."

"_Hinata??_" Naruto spluttered, choking on his own vanilla milkshake, "Why her?"

Sasuke flushed, "Isn't it obvious?", he resisted the urge to scowl and roll his eyes when all he received was two almost identical blank stares, "Because she's pretty and the only girl who doesn't turn into a brain-dead bimbo whenever I'm around."

Sakura bristled, "What about me? I don't act like a bimbo!"

"You used to.", Sasuke mumbled loud enough for the others to hear.

Naruto briefly thought about how unfair it was that Sasuke was capable of saying anything he wanted without getting his lights punched out.

"I resent that!", Sakura protested, "I do not- and never have- acted like a bimbo around you!"

"Eh? As much as I hate to admit it, Sakura-chan. The teme's right. You did act a little on the brainless side when we were first a team.", Naruto said impishly.

Sakura spluttered, gaping at her teammates with a blush.

"I have never acted like a- ooh, you bastard!" She shrieked, pointing at Naruto more out of habit than anything else.

"Hey!"

"I agree with Sakura." Sasuke mumbled grumpily, fingering the straw of his milkshake.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean, teme!"

"You're a bastard. Especially when it comes to females. You ogle rudely at them all. The only interest you have in them is how big their breasts are. You could care less about the rest."

"That's not true!" Naruto protested, scandalized at the accusation, "I'm interested in other things too."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, if their legs are long and slender enough."

"Teme! I have respect for women."

"You have a shallow way of showing it then."

"You don't get it!", Naruto roared, "Some girls _like_ to be ogled and whistled at."

"Naruto," Sakura shook her head, "_all_ girls like to be ogled at because it gives them confidence about their appearance. But what Sasuke's trying to say is that it's not respectfully to whistle at every attractive girl in Konoha every time."

"Why not?"

"Because girls aren't just about big boobs and long legs. We can think and feel."

Naruto frowned, feeling indignant, "I _know_ that. But, jeez, what's wrong with thinking a girl's sexy?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows wondering if she was going to regret was she was going to say, "When you use that stupid jutsu of yours would _you _like it if every male in Konoha ogled and whistled at you constantly?"

"Are you kidding me? I use my _brilliant_ jutsu _because_ I want every guy in Konoha to do so."

"Right. Now let's pretend that because of certain reasons you're stuck in that shape for several months. Would you like it then?"

"Have guys do nothing but gawk and drool over me for several months? Hell no.", Naruto stilled and realized what Sakura was trying to tell him.

Sakura smirked at her blond teammate, "Get it now, do you? It's nice every once in a while, but if it happens too much it's not fun anymore. Girls will start getting the idea that looks is all that matters."

Naruto scowled at that, "Yeah, but when a guy whistles at a girl that doesn't mean he isn't capable of appreciating anything about her accept her beauty."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, staring rather arrogantly at Naruto, "Dobe, if you think so then why don't you transform and see if that's true."

"Fine!"

This time Sakura rolled her eyes. Leave it to Sasuke to make Naruto feel like he's being challenged. She narrowed her eyes in distaste when she found herself sitting next to a curvaceous blond with long ponytails. Naruto winked flirtatiously at Sasuke, who merely rolled his eyes, before strutting out to the streets with a yell of 'watch me go!'.

"Hard not to with that big ass of yours.", Sakura shouted back. Then she blinked, watching Naruto as he walked past countless of men, all whom turned around gaping shamelessly after him. Then she turned to Sasuke, who was still staring at Naruto in annoyance. She titled her head and wondered what he would look like as a girl, "Do you know how to do that jutsu?"

For a second Sasuke looked surprised, "Yes. It's not exactly a difficult one. Why?"

Sakura also wondered what on earth had possessed her to ask: "Could you show me?"

Sasuke was now staring incredulously at her, "What?"

She blushed and repeated herself. She was going to kill Naruto for putting the idea into her head, but she couldn't help but admit that the idea of Sasuke as a girl was rather… sexy. She pictured long black silky locks, almond eyes, luscious lips, legs that ended somewhere around Pluto, round breasts, feminine hips, soft and plump ass…

… "Are you alright?"

Sakura blinked, "Huh?"

Sasuke looked suspiciously at her as if he knew what she had been thinking about, "First you ask me to do that fool's jutsu and then you space out and talk about Pluto?"

Heat rushed to her face, "No! I just- never mind. Anyway, could you? Do that jutsu, I mean? For me. Not that I think it's a cool jutsu or anything. Or that I'm enjoying the thought of you as a girl. That would be too weird so… I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Sasuke just stared, "If I do it will you stop freaking me out?"

The heat increased, "Yeah, sure.", Sakura ignored the sensation in her stomach as she watched her handsome teammate perform the seals. Male Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke and female Sasuke appeared.

Sakura felt her jaw hit the table. Female Sasuke's sex appeal could put any porn star to shame. Unlike Naruto, who was shaped like a pin-up girl, Sasuke's appearance also matched his status as a powerful ninja. His beauty was like a warning of how powerful he was. The Femme Fatale of the battleground.

Sasuke looked emotionlessly at her from underneath pretty eyelashes and moved to change back.

"No!" Sakura screamed when she saw Sasuke hands move to make the seals, eyeing the way his white robe slid off to reveal a slender shoulder. When she looked back at Female Sasuke's face she contemplated how he made his glare look dangerous and seductive at the same time.

"WHOA!"

Sakura and Sasuke turned to the streets to see Naruto gawking wide-eyed at Sasuke's female shape. For a second it looked like Naruto was going to pounce, that's how hungrily he eyed him, but instead a rather perverted smirk formed.

Sasuke looked annoyed, "Wipe that smirk off your face, dobe. You look like a rabid dog."

Naruto's smirk didn't falter, it widened, "Hey, nobody said anything about bastards-turned-babes so I can ogle all I want."

"_I'll_ say it _now_. Keep your eyes to yourself."

"I was born with eyes to look, teme. Your own fault for being so hot."

Sakura's woman intuition told her a fight was going to come if something didn't stop the bickering. Deciding to be that something she asked: "How'd it go?"

Naruto's smirk dropped, "Horrible! You were right! I was talking to Kiba, but he was talking to _my chest_!"

"Well, you _had _to pick Kiba, didn't you? Why not Chouji or Lee or Shikamaru? Someone who doesn't have the raging libido of a rabbit?"

"Fuzzy-brows is on a mission, Chouji's married and so is Shika. And there's _no way_ I'm trying this on Neji, Shino, Gaara or Sai. _Or_ a sensei.", Naruto shivered at the thought of flirting with his former teacher, "That's _so_ wrong."

Sakura suddenly smiled. She smiled so devilishly that even Sasuke looked scared, "I have an idea."

"Oh no.", Naruto said, looking horrified.

Sakura ignored him, "The three of us make trio of pretty sexy ladies, don't you say?"

Naruto, looking from Sakura to Sasuke, nodded in agreement. Sasuke just glared.

"Well, how about a little game? You two claim to know what girls feel and think about this subject, right? So each of us pick between Gaara, Shino, Neji and Sai and we have to seduce them _without_ using our physical attributes before the day's over. How about it?"

"You're on!", Naruto shouted immediately.

But Sakura hadn't been worried about him agreeing. Sasuke, on the other hand…

Feeling her gaze Sasuke sneered, "No."

Naruto smirked challengingly at the Uchiha, "You don't wanna do it 'cause you know that your looks are all you've got to offer."

For once Sakura was happy with Naruto's ability to piss the Uchiha off with every word he said. Sasuke's pretty face twisted in outrage, but what would've been an expression of pure fury on his male form's face was a look of seductive yet fragile threat. The threat of a major nosebleed. Both Sakura and Naruto sighed at how gorgeous he looked like that.

Sasuke noticed and huffed, "Fine."

But even as he said so Sasuke felt uncharacteristically nervous. Nervous because he was afraid Naruto was right. He wasn't exactly a master when it came to socializing, let alone flirting and _seducing_. How the hell do you seduce someone? Pout your lips and wiggle your hips and all that? He could do _that_. But how on earth do you seduce someone without showing a little skin?

Sakura was positively beaming, "Great! Now, rules. Listen carefully."

Both Sasuke and Naruto sat back into their seats and leaned in to make sure they got everything right, "Continue."

"First rule is no body language. No pouting of the lips, shaking of the breasts, swinging of the hips, flipping of the hair, lustful stares or unnecessary physical contact. And no cleavage, short skirts or bare stomachs. Got it?", both blond and brunette nodded, "Good. Also, no mentions of sex, _any kind_ of sex, kissing, touching, relationships and so on. Still with me?"

Naruto raised his hand. Sakura felt like a teacher with her rookie team, "Yes?"

"How will we know if he's successfully seduced?"

Sakura blinked, "Um, how about when he blushes or starts flirting with you?", She didn't like the stares she was getting, "What?"

"We're talking about Gaara, Neji, Shino and Sai.", Naruto began, "How the hell are we supposed to know when they're flirting? And 'the fuck? Blushing? Them?"

"I don't know! Honestly, you're the boy here."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, his luscious lips pouting. Sakura couldn't help but stare… and neither could Sasuke. Then the blonde turned to Sasuke, "How do you flirt?"

"What the- what's _that_ got to do with this?", Sasuke hissed with a faint blush. The question took him by surprise.

"Well, you are kind of on the same line as they are. Antisocial, cold, distant and stuff, you know. So I thought you might know."

"Well, I don't."

"Okay, fine!", Sakura screamed, "We sent a sign to each other when we think the person's been successfully seduced. Agreed?"

Sasuke and Naruto were still glaring at each other. They were totally ignoring her. Sakura sighed. If they weren't so pretty she would've smacked them.

000

Naruto wondered what on earth had possessed him to agree to Sakura's 'little game'. He and Sai had had a surprisingly intelligent conversation about art. After a while the pale cheeks starting sporting a more pinkish color. It took Naruto several minutes to realize Sai was blushing. And at that moment he began to feel bad. What if Sai really started to fall for him? Naruto would break his heart. He decided to cut their conversation short and, before the artist could object, fled from the park.

He hated the fact that his guilt cost him a possible win on Sasuke, but he would never be able to forgive himself if he hurt Sai. Naruto opened the gates to Sakura's garden and hoped Sasuke had had a nervous breakdown in front of Neji. But when he walked into the living room he realized that both Sakura _and_ Sasuke had been more then successful.

Both of them were drunk out of their minds. They burst into an hysterical fit of giggles when Naruto gaped at them.

"Naaaruto!!", Sakura slurred loudly, "Gaara took me oooout! He sure can boogie!"

"No, that wash Lee. Gaara wash the one who ya made out with-hic." Sasuke corrected.

Naruto looked horrified, "You made out with _Gaara???_"

Sakura began giggling again. Sasuke just stared for a moment, "Ya boobs jiggle when ya yell." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Under different circumstances Naruto would've laughed at that, but at the moment he was fearing the idea of his two best friends having lost their virginity to Unstable Gaara and Iceberg Neji, "_You_ didn't make out with anyone, right?"

Sasuke ignored his question, "Hmmm, boobs."

Sakura stopped laughing and also started looking, "Yeah, _big_ boobs. Really big."

For a moment Naruto wondered how much his friends, his gorgeous, beautiful, very drunk, very _female_ friends would let him get away with. He shook his head. Not only would he feel incredibly guilty, but they'd slaughter him as soon as they found out. However, Kyuubi's vivid images of them, squirmy and sweaty and kissing and touching, were making him really horny.

"You!" Sakura suddenly screamed, making Naruto jump, but she was pointing accusingly at Sasuke, "You stole my boys!"

"Sinsh when ish Neji your boy?" Sasuke slurred.

"Not Neji! The other one! The blonde one! With the blue eyes! And the dark one! They were really nice boys, but you stole them!", Sakura scowled.

Naruto decided he was scared. Sakura was shouting nonsense and looked extremely cute while doing so and Sasuke was laying almost invitingly against the wall beside her, giving him the most intense gaze he's ever seen. They were both too sexy for their own good.

"So, let me get this straight," Naruto said loudly in order to be heard over Sakura's yelling before he sat down in front of them, "You made out with Neji _and_ two guys?"

Sasuke smiled. If Naruto didn't know any better he would've thought the Uchiha was flirting with him, "No, just Neji.", Sasuke _really_ had to stop looking at him like that.

"You!", Sakura shouted again and _again_ Naruto jumped, "You're pretty! Let's play another game!"

"No, let's not!", Naruto panicked. Sakura pouted. She really, _really_ had to stop doing that. They both had to stop!

"Shut up, pretty! This time… let's seduce… each other!"

"N- what? Sakura, are you lesbian?", Naruto gaped, almost fearing the answer.

Sakura giggled, "Maybe, I dunno. You're both sooo prettyyyy. The boys 'Suke stole were cute too though."

Naruto blinked, "Those two boys wouldn't happen to be named Naruto and Sasuke, would they?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Educated guess.", He deadpanned.

"I'm in." Sasuke suddenly announced. _In what?_ Naruto thought. That was the only warning Naruto had before he found himself holding a beautiful brunette in his arms. The blonde stared wide-eyed at him as Sasuke put his slender hands just above his breasts before pressing his own against them.

"I wanna play too.", Sakura whined before wrapping her hands around Sasuke's waist, pushing his silky threads away and kissing her neck.

_Fucking hell_, Naruto thought weakly. Knowing he was going to regret doing this, _and_ regret _not_ doing this, Naruto changed back into male form, picked the two ladies up and threw them into the pond in Sakura's garden. Naruto bemoaned the fact that he could've had great lesbian sex with his absolutely, gorgeously sexy former teammates.

When the two submerged, they were glaring hellfire at the blond.

"Naruto!", Sakura screamed as she shook her wet bangs.

"You fucking idiot!", Sasuke agreed.

But Naruto wasn't listening. Naruto was staring at how Sakura's eyes and skin shone delightfully in the moonlight, Naruto was staring at how he could see Sasuke's perfect round breasts through the wet fabric of his white robe. Naruto felt like he was looking at two war goddesses. Somewhere inside of him Kyuubi growled and urged him to change back and jump the two, before they killed him. Why change back? They were less likely to beat him to a pulp when he was female. And it's just more sexy that way.

Naruto pounced. Sakura and Sasuke fled, "Hey!", Naruto glared through wet bangs.

"Don't even _think _about it!", Sasuke sneered.

"But Sakura wanted to play another game and you agreed!", Naruto whined, trying to play innocent.

"Oh, really? What kind of game? The dump-your-girl-teammates-into-a-random-body-of-water-and-molest-them-when-you-think-they-aren't-looking game?", Sakura snapped.

"No… The let's-seduce-each-other-! game."

"Seduce… each other?", Sasuke turned to Sakura in disbelief, "You wanted to _do_ that??"

Sakura gaped back at him, before glaring at Naruto, "I was drunk!"

"You guys cheated!", Naruto shouted back, "You said no flirting and body language and all that shit, but you _made_ _out_ with them!"

Sakura spluttered. Sasuke went even paler, "I _kissed_ Hyuuga Neji??"

"Yep, and you were totally proud of it too. So there. I say we do another game. This time we play by _my_ rules!"

_Glare… Glare…_

Naruto cringed. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, before looking back at Naruto. Then they smiled. _Evilly_.

"I have a better idea." Sasuke said, smirking like a demon, "Why don't we play a rule where there are _no rules_."

Naruto smirked back. He _liked_ that, "Okay!"

Sakura and Sasuke were still looking at him like a pair of hungry wolves. That, however, he didn't like. For some reason he felt like made a bad decision. That reason become clear when the two leaped at him. Naruto jumped out of the pond, trying to escape them, but Sasuke appeared before him in a flash.

Sasuke wound his arm around the blonde's neck before pulling him down. Naruto happily nuzzled his face between his former teammate's breasts, but yelped by two slender hands groped his own much larger ones.

"Sakura!", he gasped. The girl giggled behind him, but her hands didn't leave. One confidently pulled down the zipper of his orange jumper, the other still fondling his breast. Sasuke was skillfully petting his head and caressing his neck and back while Naruto rubbed his nose against his cleavage.

Sasuke smelled wonderful. Sakura hands were really soft. Naruto briefly wondered where the two got the experience and confidence to do this. Kyuubi told him that they weren't really all that sober. Well, they _looked_ sober and… and, whatever. Sakura was doing something really nice to his nipples. And Sasuke left goosebumps all over his skin with his feathery touches.

Naruto moaned, not liking the fact that they were totally ganging up on him and utterly overpowering him as well. There was a really warm, really nice feeling growing in his belly when Sakura's hands traveled down his stomach to unzip his pants.

He tried to move his arms but they were trapped between his back and Sakura's front. Instead, he used his teeth to pull Sasuke's robe down. Sasuke looked down and held Naruto's face between his hands.

There was a blush on his cheeks, his eyes were unfocused and his long blond pigtails fell around him. _Beautiful…_

Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto Sakura softly and began kissing his neck. Sakura practically ripped off the blonde's top clothes before her long fingers traveled back down his body. She passed the rim of his boxers, slipped her hands in-between his legs, caressed the soft thighs and-

"Oooh."

Sasuke smirked against his neck. Naruto blushed, suddenly ashamed of being so submissive. He wriggled his hands from where they were trapped and copied Sakura by ripping off Sasuke's robe. He ignored the glare that was send his way and pressed Sasuke back onto him, fondling his breasts and licking his cheek. Sasuke happily returned the favor.

Now for Sakura. Naruto attempted to grab the girl behind him and remove her top, but Sakura's fingers grabbed his wrist in a strong hold before he could, "No, no, no… Naruto-chan."

Naruto struggled when he once again found himself being squished between two gorgeous ninjas. Sasuke had taken advantage of the distraction and lowered Naruto's pants and boxers all the way down. Sakura removed her hands and hoisted Naruto up. One hand wrapped around his torso where she played with his nipple, the other lifting his leg up. Soon Naruto was in wonderland.

Sasuke had the greatest tongue. It was warm and wet and nimble- and it was doing so many nice, _nice_ things to him. And Sakura was pinching his nipples and massaging his thigh. Naruto closed his eyes. It felt so good.

He came with a loud moan, arching up and almost bursting out of Sakura's hold. For several seconds Naruto was completely breathless. He stared down at Sasuke with a blush and smiled naughtily when he noticed his juice forming a necklace above Sasuke's cleavage.

Sasuke looked back with a smirk, licking his lips and fingers clean. Naruto groaned as Sakura let him slip down to the floor. He glanced up at the pink-haired shinobi to find her staring curiously at Sasuke.

Oooh, revenge.

Naruto smirked haughtily when Sakura pounced on his rival without warning.

"Saku-" Sasuke's protests were cut short when Sakura crushed her lips onto his. Naruto inwardly whooped. He'd never seen the girl so confident before. His smile dropped, however, when he realized what he was looking at. Holy fuck…

If they had been standing upright it would've seemed like a battle. A really, really close and touchy battle, but a battle nonetheless. Hair was being pulled, nails were scrapping skin; there was biting and groping and licking and rubbing and whoa- Sakura's fingering Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Sakura, _Sakura_ was touching Sasuke _there_ and sucking on his nipples and Sasuke was moaning and squirming and gasping and… whoa, just… whoa.

Unconsciously to himself, however, Naruto started playing with his own pink ones as watched the two most beautiful females he's ever seen play with each other. Even Kyuubi was purring at the sight. The image he had send before now coming to life.

Sasuke was not taking his submissiveness well. He was trying to roll them over. He was trying to overpower her. But Sakura was strong and had a powerful grip on him. And she was making him feel dizzy and weak and so, so good. He felt her smile against his breast. He tried to scowl, but only ended up moaning again when her finger ran over that little spot between her legs.

"Sakura..", He didn't like how he breathed her name, but- ooh, how he _liked_ that tongue of hers.

Sakura felt Sasuke arch up and loved the feeling of his slender body beneath her. Naruto was soft, like a baby. His female shape had smooth soft curves. Sasuke was different. His female shape had lines, delicate lines that told stories. She smiled as she nuzzled Sasuke's breast.

She gave Sasuke some time to catch his breath and looked at Naruto. The blonde was staring fixedly at them, his fingers were wet and he was running them over his collarbone almost innocently. She looked down at Sasuke. He was looking back at her. Then they looked at Naruto and something was understood.

"Inside." They chorused and rushed in Sakura's house. They had some experimenting to do.

Sakura nearly laughed at how eagerly her former teammates dashed up the stairs and into her bedroom. They wasted no time in getting their hands on each other as soon as the door closed behind them.

Soon Sasuke was relishing in the feeling of Naruto's tongue stimulating his clitoris. He ran his fingers through the blond locks. Naruto moaned breathlessly. Sakura was grinding their groins together. Her eyes scanned over their bodies and Sakura found herself falling in love all over again.

They were beautiful. Sasuke, slender and nimble Sasuke, with his long legs, his round, perfect breasts, his tiny waist and feminine curves and his gorgeous face. And Naruto, soft and curvaceous Naruto, with his shapely legs, his big breasts, his proud curves, womanly hips and cute face. Sakura came with a moan.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled even through their haze of pleasure. Beautiful… so very, very beautiful…

000

They woke up to someone banging on the front door in the arms of each other. Sakura was in the middle, her arms looped around each of her lovers, and they were embracing her back. She sat up straight, waking the other two in the process. Sasuke cursed at the rude awakening and promised a slow death to whoever was at the door. Naruto groaned, looked at the clock and shrieked.

"We're late!"

"Late? Late for what?"

"We were supposed to meet up with Kakashi, remember? _Three hours ago!_"

Sasuke cursed again, "Fucking… urgh."

"Urgh.", Sakura agreed, "Totally urgh."

"Yeah.", Naruto nodded.

The bangs become louder. The trio scowled before getting out of bed, sleepily looking for their clothes. Sakura walked to her closet, but after a moment of searching Sasuke and Naruto stopped.

"Our clothes are outside." Sasuke remembered.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes!", The two looked at Sakura to find her clutching two sets of clothes.

They glared at her, "No way."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"I'm not wearing that.", Sasuke snapped, putting his hands on his bare hips.

"Fine then. Go naked."

They glared harder. Sakura just smirked. Sighing, Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed the lingerie and blue kimono dress. Naruto, after grumbling for a while, did the same, taking the lacy things and the soft pink mini dress. Giggling, Sakura also pulled out several accessories and, before Naruto and Sasuke could protest, dressed up her two new lovers.

Whatever Kakashi was expecting when the door he had been pounding on opened, this wasn't it. Three beautiful girls were staring back at him. Okay, the first was Sakura. No doubt about that. The second was Naruto. He'd seen the boy do that jutsu before. And the third- it _couldn't_ be…

"Sasuke?", The black-haired beauty glared grumpily at him before folding her hands, but it only emphasized her cleavage more, "Alright, what happened?"

The three stared at each other and blushed, but none of them spoke.

"Do I want to know?", Kakashi asked.

"Uh, well… No, you don't."

The silver-haired jounin stared long and hard at his three former students, of which two were supposed to be _male_, and snickered, "I think I do, actually."

_We gave birth to humankind_

_We are the wives of peasants and kings_

_We walk on heels and dress in skirts_

_We come in all shapes and sizes_

_We are that which vexes all men…_


End file.
